Que l'amour est violent
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Après la guerre, qu’arrive t’il lorsque deux garçons au caractère fort défini se trouvent des sentiments communs.


Auteur : Yami Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : 1 + 2

Genre : Romance et song fic

Note : parole venant de la chanson « que l'amour est violent « chanté par Garou et écrite par Luc Plamondom pour l'album « Seul ».

Résumer : Après la guerre, qu'arrive t'il lorsque deux garçons au caractère fort défini se trouvent des sentiments communs.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moiBéta lectrice : Azaléa Maxwell et Leija. (Dieu seul sait à quel point elles ont du travail avec moi et mon orthographe pathétique). Ici c'est Leija qui a corrigé ma fic.

Que l'amour est violent !La guerre est maintenant finie. Les pilotes de gundam ont brillamment remplis leur mission mais pas sans mal. Ils n'oublieront jamais les souffrances qu'ils ont endurées. Leur corps en gardera à jamais plusieurs marques indélébiles. Mais ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils savent que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ont été cinq, le sont encore et le resteront à jamais. Ils cohabitent d'ailleurs de puis plus de deux mois dans l'une des vastes demeures de Quatre.Heero :Je suis couché sur mon lit, regardant, à travers la fenêtre, le soleil se couché. Les bras croisés derrière ma tête, je réfléchi. Jamais de ma vie, je ne m'étais sentit si désemparer. Alors que je croyais connaître toutes les souffrances possibles, je me rends compte que quelque chose me trouble. Moi qui pensais être bien seul, je découvre que quelque chose me manque. Ou plutôt, que l'absence du natté me rend triste._Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul__Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule__L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant__Notre rencontre est un accident__J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né__De hurler comme un animal traqué_

Je suis troublé par mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'aime Duo, ça j'en suis sûr. Je m'en étais rendu compte il y a peu. Lorsque j'avais failli le perdre pendant une mission. Mais comment dois-je réagir devant ce sentiment étrange. Duo est un homme, tout comme moi. Et peut-être que le natté n'acceptera pas mes sentiments à cause de ça. Que dois-je faire. Je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdu, dépassé par mes émotions. Et cela me rend fou. Moi, le soldat parfait, qui doit normalement être capable de faire face à n'importe qu'elle situation. Soupirant, je se laisse lentement aller à mes pensées, m'énervant un peu plus du fait que je ne trouve aucune solution à mon problème._Que l'amour est violent__Mais violent par dedans__L'amour est violent__Violent comme un volcan__Violent par dedans_

Lorsque Duo passa en coup de vent dans la chambre et que mon regard croisa le sien. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que se soit, la tornade natté était déjà partie. Il était de nouveau parti en ville, comme chaque soir maintenant depuis la fin de cette satanée guerre. J'en avais fait de même au début. Ce n'était pas mon habitude mais, pensant que mes sentiments pour Duo n'était qu'une amitié profonde, je m'étais laisser aller._J'ai erré sur les routes et au cœur des villes__Connu des madones et des filles faciles_

Lorsque Duo rentra dans la chambre cette nuit là. Il y trouva son compagnon réveillé. Heero le vit et se leva. Il en avait assez de réfléchir. Il avait décidé de passer à l'action. N'était-il d'ailleurs pas un soldat ? Il avoua alors ses sentiments au natté. Celui-ci sourit avant de l'embrasser.Il était beau, le soldat parfait. Soldat solidaire et indomptable qui se laissait aller pour un sentiment aussi fragile. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Il ne savait pas que l'amour pouvait être un lien plus fort que du gundanium._Devant toi tout à coup je tombe à genoux__Du coup tu me passes la corde au cou__L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait__Je l'ai cherché mais sans le trouver_

Heero :Combien de fois n'ai-je pas dragué une femme en pensant que ce serait la dernière. Je voulais trouver quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un sur qui je puisse enfin me reposer. Mais peut-être voulais-je surtout me prouver que mon cœur n'était pas hanté par Duo. J'ai été surpris lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était pour lui qu'il battait._Quand ça vous surprend comme un coup de sang__On redevient adolescent_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec lui, je t'en prie ne me rejette pas. Je ferai tout. Être violent s'il le faut, pour te défendre. Bien que tu saches prendre soin de toi sans problème._T'aimer me rend violent__Me rend violent__Me rend violent_

Parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Parce que je veux te prouver que je ne mens pas. Il te suffit de demander et je te prouverais que je suis sincère._Parc' que la vérité ne ressemble à rien__Tu me ferais marcher sur les mains__Si tu me demandais de croire à demain__Je me retournerais contre mon destin_

Si je devais oublier ma vie d'avant. La vie que j'ai eue avant notre rencontre, je le ferais pour toi. Si tu me demandais de renier J, celui que j'ai pris pour un père. Je le ferais, pour toi._Tu me ferais planter des fleurs dans ton jardin__Et m'endormir dans des draps de satin__Que l'amour est violent__Mais violent par dedans__L'amour est violent__Violent comme un volcan__Violent par dedans_Quand je pense à toi. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre de plus en plus fort pour toi. Si fort qu'il me fait mal. Si fort que j'ai peur d'étouffer sous cet amour. Pour toi, je ferais l'impossible en me contrôlant._Tu me rends jaloux, me rend fou__Je tire sur le premier qui bouge_

Je serais capable du pire pour te défendre. Tuer une personne, ne l'ai-je déjà pas fais lors de la guerre. Mais à cette époque j'étais persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'amitié._Prends garde à moi quand je vois rouge__Même si je suis doux comme un loup__Mais ne m'énerve pas Duo, car tu sais que je peux être violent._Et si tu me fais la vie dureAu lieu de frapper dans les mursJ'irai vers d'autres aventuresChercher l'homme libre que j'étaisAvant de tomber devant ta beautéNe me prive pas de ma liberté, tu sais que j'en ai besoin, comme toi tu as besoin de la tienne. Contrôle-toi pour que je ne perde pas mon calme. Car sinon je partirais. Je souffrirais certainement de ne plus être à tes côtés mais peut-être pourrais-je être de nouveau moi-même.Tu m'as réduit en esclave, tombé sous ton joue le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard. Inconsciemment je te cédais tout ce que je refusais aux autres. Un peu de moi petit à petit. Lentement c'est à toi que je m'ouvrais sans m'en apercevoir...Bien plus tard_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul__Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule__L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant__Notre rencontre est un accident__J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né__De hurler comme un animal traqué_Que l'amour est violentMais violent par dedansL'amour est violentViolent comme un volcanViolent par dedansIl m'arrive encore parfois maintenant de vouloir crier. De vouloir retrouver ma liberté. Mais toujours, la douleur que je ressens au niveau du cœur à la seule pensée d'être loin de toi me ramène sur terre. Et je me tiens tranquille._Mais quand tu te rends à mes caresses__Ma violence se change en tendresse__Que l'amour est violent__Violent par dedans_

Mais alors que je pensais que tu voudrais tout contrôler, tu m'as surpris en te laissant dompter. Toi le fauve des rue de L-2. Toi la tornade infatigable, indomptable et incontrôlable, tu m'as montré que toi aussi, tu accepter de céder certaine chose. Tu m'as prouvé que les choses qui comptaient pour toi, tu pouvais les partager. Avec qui ? Avec moi. Avec ton âme sœur. C'est ce que tu m'as murmuré juste avant de t'en dormir. Alors que nous venons de nous unir pour la première fois.Fin.Yami SheinaDébut 19 h 23, Fin à 19 h 57Le 29 juin 2007.


End file.
